


Thunderstorm

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Keith's Secrets [2]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Astraphobia, Best Friends, Gen, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Secrets, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith is scared of thunderstorms. Lance sits with his best friend and lets him cling to him. Allura finds out and offers to sit with him as well.
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keith's Secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889395
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This could be considered Kallura or Allura just being sweet, but this is Keith and Lance as best friends.

"Thunderstorm"

Allura stood at her bedroom window, staring at the storm raging outside. She always considered rain as cleansing, helping her planet to heal after the savagery it and her people had endured. However, this wasn't a simple rainstorm; it was a thunderstorm. She turned away from her window and left her room, wondering what the guys did on Earth during thunderstorms.

%%%

Lance kept his arms around the shaking form of his best friend. He knew it made no sense, but it didn't change the fact that Keith was afraid of thunderstorms. They had been in the lounge when the storm started, and the second the first clap of thunder was heard/felt, Lance was by Keith's side.

Just then, the door opened, admitting Allura. She paused at the sight of Keith practically huddled in some blankets with Lance's arms around him.

"What's going on?" Allura's voice was soft and easily conveyed her curiosity.

"Keith's-" A particularly loud clap of thunder cut Lance off and caused Keith to whimper, a sound Allura had never heard from the usually fearless commander. "He's afraid of thunderstorms. I know it doesn't make sense. Fears seldom do, but I always sat with him on Earth. Having someone nearby who isn't judging him makes him feel better."

Allura sat down on Keith's other side. "I wouldn't mind sitting with you, Keith, as long as you don't mind."

Keith lifted his eyes to meet Allura's kind blue ones. "I'd like that, Princess."

Fin


End file.
